1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioner controlling device.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2007-269275 discloses an air-conditioner controlling device mounted on a vehicle. The device searches a route from a departure place to a destination place. While the vehicle travels toward the destination place, the device changes an operation mode of an air-conditioner from a standard mode to an energy-saving mode, when a condition for changing the operation mode is satisfied. Thus, consumption energy of the air-conditioner can be reduced.
If the destination place is changed from a first place to a second place during a driving, the vehicle travels toward the second place after passing through the first place. In this case, if the operation mode of the air-conditioner is not returned to the standard mode, comfortableness in the vehicle may not be maintained.